Not So Obvious
by SamNny
Summary: "If that's how you really feel, I think it only proper that you let me escort you out Saturday morning. Let me take my shot." MoriHaru


It was so obvious. They were all so obvious. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru... even Kyouya. They all made their "subtle" passes, thinking I didn't notice them. Hunny and Mori were the only ones who seemed to respect our relationship as friends and Host Club members. Whilst the other four loved to push the boundaries. Tamaki and the twins had a tasteless approach to getting to me. Tamaki would try to act like a gentleman while also trying to play a fatherly role, while the twins would treat me more like a toy and try to incorporate me into their "Brotherly-Love" act. Kyouya had a special way to "express" himself, but as unnoticed as it went to the others, I still saw it.

It irked me.

I'm not so much mad that they have a thing for me, it's actually kind of flattering, I guess, but what makes me upset is the fact that none of them just come out and tell me. Not a single one of them are shy by any means, so why can't they just tell me how they feel? I can't really say I'd go for any of them, so I suppose they have every right to worry about rejection, but still - I think I deserve a proper confession. That way they don't have to keep doing the same old thing and they can go gush over someone else. I don't mean to sound so harsh, but I just can't stand the games they play when it comes to this.

After class was over and the Host's activities began, I found myself extremely worn out. What with all my tests and the stress of dealing with everyone's childish antics, I was exhausted. My mind was constantly reeling, never seeming to take a break. That was also starting to bug me, my inability to let the whole situation go. It was starting to get overwhelming and before I knew it, I had excused myself from my table of clients and started walking down the hallway. I wound up outside by the fountain, finding it slightly easier to breathe.

It wasn't long before I heard a set of footsteps behind me. I twitched at the thought of who it could be. If it was Kyouya, he would surely scold me for just walking away without a proper excuse. If it was Tamaki, he'd question me and instantly take on his fatherly role and try to smother me. And if it were the twins, well... I'd rather not think about it. But when I turned around, I was very surprised to see Mori standing there.

"Ah, Mori-senpai... what are you doing here?"

"You just walked away. I came to see if you were alright."

I looked up into his dark eyes, confused as to why it was him who came to check on me. Why hadn't it been one of the others? This is what they do, butt themselves into my personal business and turn it into a game. Or they try and "fix" me when all I want to do is be alone. I found myself getting irritated again and decided the stop thinking about it. I suppose I should be glad that it was Mori. He wouldn't scold or judge me, pester me with questions, or smother me. He'd just be there.

"I'm fine; you really don't have to worry. I'll come back inside in a minute; I just really needed some air."

Something in his eyes told me he wasn't buying my story, because he soon strode over to where I was sitting by the fountain and took a seat next to me. He still had a blank expression on his face, but I could see a faint cloud of worry linger over him. He was concerned, but he had no reason to be. I would eventually get over this, because I've known about it all along. It's probably only bothering me now because of the added stress of testing. But before I could reassure him, he cut me off.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you. I won't tell anyone. I'll listen."

Now I knew he was worried. His voice was laced with concern for my well being and he was practically begging me to talk. He was never a chatterbox himself, but he seems like a great listener. I think that's all he does is listen to people. And I think that's why they like him so much. Sometimes when you talk to someone and they try and give you advice, it comes out more as them telling you how to live your life. With someone that just listens, you get that comfort of getting your worries off your chest and knowing that there was no judgment. Maybe I should just talk to him. It can't hurt me.

"Are you sure about this, senpai? I can deal with this on my own and I wouldn't want to push my problems off onto you."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Say again."

"We're friends, Haruhi. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try and help you?"

"Uh... well, I suppose you've got a point. But what about the other Host's? And your clients?"

"Mitsukuni is taking care of them."

I didn't give it a second thought. Before I could do anything about it, I just started rambling. I told him about all the tests I've been taking and how I can't seem to catch a break to do anything but study. I told him about how my dad kept insisting that I wear more feminine clothes and how much he liked Kyouya. And then I told him about my annoyance with the other Host's flirting with me but not telling me how they felt. And his expression was the same throughout everything. So when I was done, I looked to him for a reaction of any sort, but all I got was a pat on the head and soft look.

"I understand, Haruhi."

"What? You really do?"

"Mmhmm. I know how hard it is to always be practicing and prepping for something only to have to do it all over again for something different. I know how it is to have someone want to play dress-up with you when you just want to be left alone. And I know how irritating the other Host's can be with their antics."

It's funny how this is the most I've ever heard him say at once. He usually only mutters a couple of words and then the conversation is over. So it really surprised me when he kept on talking.

"I don't know what you want me to say now, but all I can tell you is to keep working hard, remember that your father loves you, and that the other Host's are dense and if you want them to stop, you're going to have to bust them."

I was amazed, astonished even - his advice was so... perfect. It's exactly what I needed to hear and it wasn't bossy at all. I'm used to studying back-to-back to keep my scholarships, so this isn't anything I can't handle. My dad is always eccentric and he only wants what's best for me. And the others, well, they've always been clueless, so I should have known from the start that I'd just have to be frank with them. I couldn't help but smile at piecing everything he said together. So I flashed him a bright smile and stood up, a new found determination burning within me like a wildfire. Of course, I would never show that with a dramatic pose like Tamaki would.

I extended my hand out to Mori and he took it, hardly tugging on it though for fear of pulling me down. He stuffed one hand in his jacket pocket and let his other fall lazily to his side and we both started walking back to the Third Music Room. When we arrived, my clients were still there, clearly happy to see me return. Tamaki and the twins made a beeline towards me, but Mori cut them off and picked me up. He didn't say anything, only setting me down in a chair by my guests and taking the seat next to me. Hunny grinned from across the room, but quickly returned his attention to the ladies sitting across from him. Kyouya hid behind his glasses and clipboard, having it not be his style to berate me with questions and attack me as the others did.

And Mori sat with me until the club closed later on. The girls and Hunny missed him over at their table, but Hunny reassured them that Mori would join them next time. So as we were getting ready to leave, I noticed Tamaki and the twins huddled over in a corner of the room, whispering incoherent speech to each other. I could only imagine what they were scheming. But before I had the chance to find out, Mori was holding the door open, clearly waiting for me to walk out. Hunny was standing by Kyouya, offering him leftover sweets from earlier.

So I walked out the door and watched as he closed it behind us. Before I could ask him why he was leaving Hunny, he answered for me, kind of scaring me with his ability to be one step ahead of me.

"Mitsukuni can take care of himself. He's going to hold off the others until we get out of here."

"We? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take you home, Haruhi. The last thing you need is anyone else causing you trouble."

"But, Mori-senpai, I walk home. Were you just walking me out?"

"No. If you're walking then so am I."

"You don't have to do that, you've done more than enough to help me today. I'm really grateful for all of your kindness and consideration. You're a good friend."

I saw a faint blush creep up onto his cheeks, but quickly dismissed it. It was rather hot outside, so the quick change in temperature must have just sparked it. But after we exited the gate, he hung a left with me and walked beside me, clearly still intent on walking me home. His loyalty was really admirable and I was thankful to have someone care for me so much. To have someone be so nice without a hidden agenda. And it was nice to just walk in silence with a friend. To not have someone point out commoner this or that because we were walking instead of riding in a limo, or commenting on the neighborhood we were in.

Now that I think about it, even though the others all have their genuine qualities, Mori was the only one who was truly admirable. Tamaki was eccentric and egotistical, but he had a good heart and compassion. However, sometimes he didn't know when to let people handle things on their own and he ends up meddling where he shouldn't. The twins treat everyone like a toy, but they always try to be nice to everyone around them. They don't want to push people away anymore. And Kyouya is self-centered and a bit cold-hearted, but he has a soft spot for Tamaki and his compassion and his envy of that quality makes him a good person. And Hunny, well, he was just adorable and sweet.

But Mori... he's on a whole different level. He's loyal to all of his friends, protective, and he doesn't put on an act in or out of the Host club. Tamaki always treats every girl like a princess, whether they are or not, the twins act like a gay couple, but they're really not, and Kyouya has impeccable manners around guests, but isn't afraid to be rude to the rest of us. Hunny can't be fake - ever - so that just leaves Mori. He never puts on an act to impress anyone, because the Strong and Silent type is who he really is. A man of few words with a warm heart and steady hand with the desire to protect and make others happy. He's genuine and real, alright.

But I suppose all my thinking has lead me to stop and stare off into space, because when I snapped out of it, Mori was standing a few feet in front of me, patiently waiting for me to resume walking. So I picked up the pace and walked casually by him once again. And soon we were standing outside my apartment complex. I was kind of sad to see that we had reached my destination so soon, but I was pleased to know that Mori had also intended to walk me to the door. So we ascended the flight of stairs and stood outside my door, not saying anything.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, not really sure if I should go in or not. I didn't just want to walk inside without saying anything, but I wasn't really sure what to actually say. "Thank you" just didn't seem good enough. So I turned to face him, smiled warmly, and extended my hand to him again. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but it seemed like a good idea.

"I... I really don't know what to say. I can't really express my thanks to you. You've been so nice to me today and I don't know how to repay you."

So to show he heard me, he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me towards him, wrapping me in a tight embrace. He held me firmly, but gently and I could smell maple and tea on him. It smelled really nice, though an odd combination, but I wasn't too concerned about that. I tried to look up at him, but his eyes were closed. Then he leaned down closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Tell me, all those other Host's that irritate you... what would you say if they confessed to you?"

"Well, I'd have to turn them all down. I like all of them, but only as friends. They're all too out there for my liking."

"I see. And what if I were to confess to you?"

"Well, I don't really know. I never figured you liked me like that, senpai, but I suppose I'd be more inclined to give you a shot. You're more down to Earth and I really like talking to you. You're incredibly handsome, smell wonderful, and you're one hundred percent genuine."

I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye before he let me go. He opened the door for me and moved me inside. He stood in the doorframe and he leaned in a bit, still smiling slightly. All I could do was bat my eyes at him, unsure of what he was thinking. He sure was mysterious.

"If that's how you really feel, I think it only proper that you let me escort you out Saturday morning. Let me take my shot."

I was completely taken off guard by what he said and it took a moment for me to register that he just asked me on a date. But I didn't falter for long, because I smiled at him again and nodded eagerly, actually excited to see what he had in mind. So he nodded back at me, took my hand, and kissed it lightly before closing my door and walking away. I smiled widely again and while I was changing out of my uniform, I couldn't help but think:

_Now why couldn't the others have been so straightforward?_

* * *

><p>"AN: Kay, so this idea came to me while I was re-watching Ouran High School Host Club and reading a MoriHaru fic and I just had to write it. Anyway, there's not much to say here except I hope you enjoyed it and this isn't my first Ouran fanfic, it's just my first for this pairing. I hope I did a good job of keeping them in character and that I didn't rush it. Let me know in a review. Thanks!"


End file.
